Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Yukina
Summary: Uhh... Heero und Duo machen sich einen romantischen Abend (+Nacht) *LEMON* - Lest einfach! ^.^ (Seeehr sappy)


Can't Fight The Moonlight  
  
By Yukina  
  
E-Mail: Shinigamis_Lover@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: So, hab mir wieder Mal die Jungs für ein Spielchen unter den Nagel gerissen. (Erinnert mich (nicht) dran, sie zurückzugeben.) (Ach, und der Song gehört Leanne Rimes) Rating: NC-17  
  
Pairing: 2x1  
  
Warnung: OOC, SAP!!! + sehr sappy Lemon und PWP (?)  
  
AN: Die Idee zu dem Fic hier kam mir am Freitag, wo wir mit der Klasse nach Frankreich gefahren sind (Gott, wie ich diese Franzosen beneide....was die an Anime und Manga haben...der WAHNSINN. Allerdings werde ich für das, was ich mir gekauft hab, bestimmt zehn Jahre an übersetzen zubringen müssen...). Na ja, und bei insgesamt 8 Stunden Busfahrt hab ich dann halt einfach angefangen zu schreiben, und das kam dann dabei raus:  
  
Wie immer: Diese Dinger ("...") bedeuten bla, bla, bla und diese (/.../) stehen für die Gedanken, und die da (~...~) sind Textstellen zum Song.  
  
Ach ja, diesen Ficcie widme ich meiner Freundin Alita (Hoffe du bist jetzt zufrieden ^. ^).  
  
  
  
  
  
Can't Fight The Moonlight  
  
  
  
  
  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Heeros Gesicht aus, als Duo ihm mit einem weißen Satintuch die Augen verband.  
  
Der langhaarige Junge hatte gemeint, dass sie sich auch einmal einen gemeinssamen Abend verdient hätten. Und so waren Quatre, Trowa und Wufei ins Kino gefahren und wollten danach noch in eine Disco gehen.  
  
Daraus schloss Duo, dass diese Sommernacht ganz ihm und seinem He(e)ro gehörte. Nachdem er Heero die Binde über die Augen gelegt hatte, ergriff er Heeros Hände und half diesem sanft auf die Beine.  
  
Unsicher durch den Verlust seiner Sicht schwankte Heero und klammerte sich an Duo fest, sein Gesicht war leicht angehoben.  
  
Der Amerikaner strich flüchtig mit der Hand über Heeros Gesicht und seufzte, als er sich vorstellte, wie die babyblauen Augen ihn jetzt wohl ansehen würden. Heero bemerkte den Seufzer und senkte unsicher den Kopf.  
  
Für Duo sah es aus, als ziehe er sich wieder unter der Maske zurück, die er während des Krieges getragen hatte. Er hauchte dem kleineren Japaner einen Kuss auf die Stirn und geleitete ihn vorsichtig durch das Haus.  
  
Vertrauensvoll folgte Heero seinem Freund, blieb jedoch, nachdem sie ein Stück gegangen waren, plötzlich stehen.  
  
Duo grinste wissend und sah zu wie Heero die Luft durch die Nase einsog und schupperte. Er zog sacht an Heeros Händen und lief mit ihm noch ein Stück weiter in die Mitte des Zimmers.  
  
Dort blieben sie eine Weile stehen, während Heero immer noch genüsslich das Rosen-Kirsch-Aroma einsog, das in der Luft lag.  
  
Der blauäugige Japaner schreckte erst auf, als er Finger bemerkte, die die Augenbinde vorsichtig lösten. Glücklich blickte er kurz Duo an und sah sich dann im Zimmer um.  
  
Sie waren im Esszimmer- aber es sah ganz anders aus als sonst: Ein bläuliches Licht erhellte das Zimmer gerade genug um sehen zu können, und an den Wänden konnte man Rosengirlanden erkennen, die meisten von weißer Farbe, wie Heero sie bevorzugte. Ein scheues Lächeln erschien auf Heeros Gesicht. /Weiß wie die Unschuld./  
  
Nach einem weiteren Blick auf Duo erkannte er zwei sprudelnde Wassersäulen, die mit violettähnlichem Wasser gefüllt waren und in denen Plastikfische schwommen.  
  
Als Heero den Tisch erblickte, hielt er für einen Moment die Luft an und sein Lächeln wurde größer. Der ganze Tisch war ebenfalls mit Rosen geschmückt, dieses Mal rote, die einander umschlungen hielten. /Rot wie die Liebe.../  
  
Er senkte ungläubig den Kopf. Eine Träne fand ihren Weg aus seinem Körper und lief über seine Wange.  
  
Duo hasste es, seinen Geliebten weinen zu sehen, doch wusste er, dass es diesmal vor Freude war. Sanft berührte er Heeros Wange und küsste danach das Auge, aus dem die Träne entwichen war.  
  
"Setz dich", murmelte Duo. "Ich hol' uns das Essen."  
  
Wie in Trance setzte sich Heero auf einen der zwei Stühle und musste nicht lange warten, bis Duo zurückkam.  
  
Duo stellte das Essen (alles japanische Köstlichkeiten, die beide mit Vorliebe aßen) und eine Flasche gekühlten Wein, von dem er sich und Heero jeweils ein wenig einschenkte, auf den Tisch.  
  
Während des ganzen Mahls warfen sich die Beiden immer wieder sanfte Blicke zu, die sich der romantischen Stimmung anzupassen schienen.  
  
Nach dem Essen erhob sich Duo um das Geschirr in die Küche zu tragen. Heero stand ebenfalls auf, doch Duo schütttelte leicht den Kopf und drückte Heero wieder auf den Stuhl zurück.  
  
Duo verschwand mit der ersten Fuhre in der Küche und drehte sich überrascht um, als er hinter sich Schritte hörte.  
  
Heero stand mit dem restlichen Geschirr in der Türöffnung und blickte Duo an.  
  
Duo warf Heero einen strafenden Blick zu. "Ach, Hee-chan... Du musst dir heute keine Arbeit machen, wofür hast du denn mich, hm?"  
  
Damit nahm er Heero das Porzellan aus den Händen und stellte es auf die Spüle. Wenn Duos Logik stimmte, würde Quatre sich schon um den Abwasch kümmern. Er wandte sich wieder Heero zu.  
  
"Komm, wie wärs wenn wir es uns im Garten gemütlich machen? Draußen ist es bestimmt schöner als hier drinnen."  
  
  
  
Heero schmunzelte, als er sah das Duo wohl bereits geplant hatte, dass sie raus gehen würden.  
  
Auf dem Gras lag eine große, flauschige Matratze an deren Ende eine warme Kuscheldecke lag.  
  
Gemeinsam setzen sich beide auf die Matratze und betrachteten anschließend in einer angenehmen Stille den sich gerade vollziehenden Sonnenuntergang.  
  
  
  
~ Under a lovers sky  
  
I'm gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around ~  
  
  
  
Beide sahen sich einen Moment an, doch keiner brach diesen Augenblick des Glücks mit Worten.  
  
  
  
~ If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well, then just wait until  
  
Till the sun goes down..~  
  
  
  
Heero gähnte leicht, sah jedoch fasziniert zu, wie die Sonne als rotglühender Feuerball hinter dem Horizont verschwand.  
  
Auch Duo beobachtete fröhlich, wie Heero die Knie an seinen Körper zog, sie dann mit den Armen umschlang und mit glänzenden Augen den Sonnenuntergang, und eine Weile danach, die Sterne die am Himmel standen betrachtete.  
  
  
  
~ Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight.~  
  
  
  
Heero schielte vorsichtig zu Duo hinüber. Er wagte es jedoch nicht, Duo zu fragen, ob er ihn in den Arm nehmen würde. Die Beziehung war noch neu, und Heero unsicher.  
  
Letztendlich seinen Mut zusammen nehmend rutschte er ein Stückchen näher an Duo heran und ließ seine Lippen zu Duos wandern und als sie sich berührten, gewann Heero erneut an Sicherheit, unendlich erleichtert, dass der Amerikaner ihm nicht auswich.  
  
  
  
~ You can try to resist  
  
try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know.  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight.~  
  
  
  
Nach dem kurzen Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Lippen zog Duo Heero noch näher an sich heran, bis dieser auf seinem Schoß saß.  
  
Unvermittelt lehnte Heero sich gegen Duos Oberkörper zurück und rieb seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter, als silbernes Mondlicht auf sie fiel, dass in dieser Nacht geradezu magisch zu wirken schien.  
  
  
  
~ Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart ~  
  
  
  
Duo lachte, als Heero zu schnurren begann und sich noch mehr an ihn kuschelte. Zufrieden mit der Welt betrachtete Heero in einem Wechsel den Himmel und Duo, bis sein Blick dann schließlich auf Duo ruhen blieb. Der Amerikaner hatte, wie es so seine Art war, angefangen über dies und das zu reden. Heero achtete kaum darauf, was Duo sagte, sondern eher auf den beruhigenden Klang der Stimme, die er selbst während des Krieges fortwährend ignoriert hatte.  
  
Heero seufzte. Er war Duo gegenüber unfair gewesen. Duo hatte damals schließlich nichts böses gegen ihn im Sinn gehabt, und er hatte den Amerikaner einfach von sich weggestoßen. Aber Duo schien das nichts auszumachen, für ihn zählte nur das hier und jetzt.  
  
  
  
~ But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight  
  
The moonlight  
  
No-o you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart. ~  
  
  
  
"Haaallo? Jemand zu Hause?" Duo grinste, während Heero irritiert zu ihm aufblickte.  
  
Als der Japaner ihn mit seinen Armen umklammerte runzelte Duo jedoch die Stirn. Heero war in letzter Zeit oft in seinen Gedanken versunken, und Duo wusste nicht, ob das gut war oder nicht. Quatre hatte gemeint, dass er abwarten solle, bis Heero das Thema, über das er so nachgrübelte selbst ansprach - aber da Duo so gut wie nie auf andere hörte, machte er diesmal keine Ausnahme und sprach Heero an.  
  
  
  
~ There's no escaping love  
  
Once a gentle breeze  
  
(once a gentle breeze)  
  
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart ~  
  
  
  
Sofort, nachdem Duo die Frage gestellt hatte, schien die ruhige Stimmung in der sie waren zu verschwinden. Heero verspannte sich und blickte überall hin, außer auf Duo.  
  
"Ich... ich habe nur über den Krieg nachgedacht. Ich wünschte, dass ich damals schon begriffen hätte, was es heißt.." Heero stockte und biß sich auf die Lippen. Er wusste nicht, wie er seine Gedanken in Worte fassen konnte, doch Duo schien ihn zu verstehen. Langsam beugte er sich hinab, und ihre Lippen berührten sich in einem sanften Kuss.  
  
  
  
~ And no matter what you think  
  
it won't be to long  
  
Till you're in my arms ~  
  
  
  
Der Kuss wurde fordernder, als Duo ihre Positonen so änderte, dass Heero jetzt mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze lag, Duos Form darüber. Hoch über ihnen funkelten die Sterne die ein goldenes Licht absonderten.  
  
  
  
~ Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight ~  
  
  
  
Lächelnd knöpfte Duo Heeros Oberteil auf um besser an den darunterliegenden Körper heran zu kommen. Mit seinen Händen strich er über Heeros Brustkorb und Bauch. Durch die kaum zu fühlenden Berührungen von Duos Fingerspitzen begann Heero leicht zu zittern. Er schloss die Augen und suchte blind nach Duos Lippen. Sie findend, strich er mit der Zunge über Duos Unterlippe und beide öffneten ihren Mund, um den des jeweils anderen zu erkunden und zu liebkosen.  
  
  
  
~ You can try to resist  
  
try to hide from my kiss  
  
but you know, but you know  
  
that you can't fight the moonlight ~  
  
  
  
Der Himmel war schwarz über ihnen, dass Sternenlicht gerade genug Licht abgebend damit das Paar ihre eigenen Formen wahrnehmen konnte, doch das wenige Licht machte es nur umso schöner und geheimnisvoller.  
  
Duo saugte leicht an Heeros Lippen bevor er sie verließ um sich sein und Heeros Shirt ganz auszuziehen.  
  
Zufrieden sah Duo auf Heero hinunter, bevor er sich hinabbeugte und eine Marke auf dessen Hals machte. Danach liebkoste er mit seiner Zunge Heeros Oberkörper und strich dann mit ihr über einen von Heeros Nippeln.  
  
  
  
~ Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
And you know, and you know  
  
That you can't fight  
  
The moonlight.  
  
No-o you can't fight it ~  
  
  
  
Heero keuchte leicht als Duos Zunge über das empfindliche Körperteil fuhr und er griff nach Duos Haaren um sie von dem Zopf zu lösen, in dem sie sich befanden.  
  
Duo lächelte wieder, als er Heeros Griff in seinen Haaren bemerkte. Er wusste, dass Heero es mochte, wenn seine Haare ihre beiden Körper bedeckten.  
  
Er sah Heero einen Moment lang in die Augen, während dieser nun fasziniert mit seinen Händen Duos Haare durchkämmte.  
  
Duos Ansicht war jedoch, dass sie sich mehr witmen sollten, als nur seinen Haaren. Er stellte seine eigenen Hände neben Heeros Kopf und ließ seinen Körper nun ganz auf dem darunter liegenden nieder.  
  
Kaum das sie sich berührten warf Duo den Kopf zurück und begann leicht zu stöhnen.  
  
Heero spreizte seine Beine, als er Duos Gewicht auf seinem spürte und bemerkte, wie sich der Amerikaner vorsichtig auf ihn legte. Heero fühlte ein Feuer in sich, als Duos Erektion die seine berührte. Er keuchte erneut und hob sein Becken an, um mehr von der Berührung zu bekommen. Während dieser immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen ihrer Körper benutzte Heero seine Hände um Duo noch näher an sich zu drücken, doch der Amerikaner blieb nicht lange in Heeros Armen.  
  
Duo rieb sich weiter gegen Heero, das schöne Gefühl auskostend. Allerdings war das Duo nicht genug. Er zog rasch seine und Heeros Hosen und Shorts aus, nur um dem inzwischen wimmerndem Heero einen beruhigenden Kuss zu geben. Heeros Lippen öffneten sich sofort unter denen Duos, doch dieser hatte anderes vor.  
  
  
  
~ No-o matter what you do the night is gonna get to you ~  
  
  
  
Der Amerikaner schob Heeros Beine noch ein wenig weiter auseinander und strich mit den Händen über die Knie des blauäugigen Jungen und über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel nach unten und begann Heero ganz sanft über seine harte Erektion zu streicheln.  
  
Unter den Liebkosungen wusste Heero bald nicht mehr wo ihm der Kopf stand. Als sich zwei Finger in seinen Mund schoben, saugte er ohne zu zögern an ihnen und befeuchtete sie so.  
  
Duo achtete darauf, dass er Heero nicht wehtun würde und zog während der Japaner noch mit seinen Fingern beschäftigt war eine kleine Tube Gleitgel heraus. Einen Teil des Inhalts verteilte er auf seinen Fingern, die er dann vorsichtig in Heero hineingleiten ließ.  
  
Duo sah besorgt auf, als er bemerkte das Heero sich verspannte. Erleichtert fuhr er, nachdem Heero ihn forschend und schließlich zustimmend angelächelt hatte, mit der Vorbereitung fort. Erst als Heero leise zu stöhnen angefangen hatte und den Bewegungen seiner Finger folgte, nahm er diese aus Heeros Körper worauf Heero ein unwilliges knurren ertönen ließ.  
  
  
  
Kaum hatter er seine Finger jedoch draußen, als Heero seine Beine um Duos Rücken schlang und so an sich zog.  
  
Heero stöhnte, als die Spitze von Duos Erektion den Eingang in seinen Körper berührte.  
  
Erschrocken und ängstlich blickte Heero plötzlich auf, der Grund simpel: Duo hatte mitten in der Bewegung gestoppt und war zurückgewichen.  
  
Heero bewegte seinen Mund, brachte allerdings kein Wort heraus. Geschlagen ließ er seinen Kopf auf die Seite fallen, Tränen wallten in seinen Augen auf und seine Beine fielen von Duos Rücken. /Will er mich nicht...? Ich... wieso mache ich immer alles falsch?/ Die Tränen rollten nun ungebunden über Heeros Wangen und ein Schluchzen entfuhr ihm.  
  
  
  
~ Don't try, you're never gonna win ~  
  
  
  
"Hee-chan...." Duo verfluchte sich innerlich selbst. Es war doch klar, dass Heero seine Reaktion als Zurückweisung gesehen hatte. Heero war so verletzlich in solchen Dingen....  
  
"Sieh mich an. Baby, sieh mich an... Na komm... Versteh doch, ich will dir doch nicht weh tun..." Duo fühlte einen Bruchteil von Erleichterung, als Heero zögerlich den Kopf wandte um ihn anzusehen. Mit den Fingerspitzen wischte Duo Heero die Tränen aus den Augen und gab ihm einen warmen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
Ein zittriges Lächeln erschien auf Heeros Gesicht, nicht mehr als ein bewegen der Mundwinkel, doch Duo erkannte es trotzdem. "Du... könntest mir nicht wehtun.", murmelte Heero leise.  
  
Duo strich ihm noch einmal sanft über die Wange bevor er Heero einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab, der seinesgleichen suchte. Heero gab sich sogleich dem schönen Gefühl des Kusses hin, bevor ihm eine Idee kam. Er überlegte einen Moment hin und her, bevor er sich entschied. /Warum eigentlich nicht...wir haben es zwar so noch nicht gemacht, aber...vielleicht kann ich Duo ja so ein wenig überraschen....?/  
  
Heero löste sich von Duo und änderte ihre Position, so dass jetzt Duo anstatt ihm auf der Matratze lag. Er blickte in die überraschten violett- glänzenden Augen bevor seine Finger zu der kleinen Tube hinüberglitten, diese öffnete und den Inhalt auf eine seiner Hände goss und dann in den Händen rieb um die Flüssigkeit zu wärmen.  
  
Duo blickte immer noch verwirrt, als Heero das Gel mit den Händen auf Duos Erektion verteilte und sich dann fürs erste auf Duos Brustkorb niederließ. Als Heero jedoch weiter nach unten rutschte, erkannte Duo dessen Absicht.  
  
Duo hob seine Augen und bemerkte das Heero ihn fragend anblickte. Sanft und aufmunternd nickend gab Duo seinem Geliebten Zeichen, der daraufhin seinen Körper etwas anhob und sich vorsichtig auf Duos Erektion hinabgleiten ließ.  
  
  
  
Heero zuckte kurz zusammen, als er trotz Duos fürsorglicher Vorbereitung einen leichten Schmerz wahrnahm, doch als er den leidenschaftlichen Ausdruck auf Duos Gesicht warnahm, dachte er nicht mehr darüber nach. In einem Zug glitt er bis zum stop auf Duo hinunter und fing sofort an leichte Bewegungen mit den Hüften zu machen.  
  
Nur mit Mühe konnte Duo die Augen offenhalten um Heero zu beobachten, welcher sie geschlossen hatte. Duo keuchte. /Gott, Heero. was machst du bloß mit mir?/ Von der Sensation in Heeros Körper aufgenommen und ihm so nah wie nur möglich zu sein krümmte Duo den Rücken und half mit seinen Händen mit, Heero anzuheben und zurück auf seine Erektion zu schieben.  
  
Heeros Hände umklammerten Duos Schultern, Schweiß lief über Heeros Gesicht als er immer leidenschaftlicher Duos Stöße in seinen Körper auffing.  
  
Duo bemerkte, dass Heero nahe daran war, sich zu verlieren und Duo fuhr mit einer seiner Hände über Heeros harte Erektion. "Komm für mich, Heero."  
  
  
  
"Aah", Heero keuchte und stöhnte noch ein letztes Mal auf bevor er sich seinen Gefühlen hingab und losließ. "Ai shiteru", brachte er gerade noch heraus, bevor sein Körper lasch auf Duos fiel, welcher ihn sofort mit den Armen umschlang als er seinerseits seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.  
  
***  
  
"Endlich Zuhause. Wetten das Duo dich wieder alles aufräumen lässt, Quatre?"  
  
  
  
"Oh...Wollt ihr mir etwa nicht helfen??" Quatre blickte Trowa und Wufei grinsend an, als sie gemeinsam das Haus betraten.  
  
Quatre und Trowa verschwanden sofort in ihrem Zimmer, so dass Wufei sich sicher sein konnte, ungestört bei Duo und Heeros ins Zimmer gucken zu können.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und lunste hinein, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Sich umschauend blickte er in Trowas Gesicht.  
  
"Ich...."  
  
  
  
Trowa machte eine Handbewegung und Wufei hörte mit dem Versuch auf, eine Entschuldigung zu erfinden.  
  
"Du hast Pech, Wufei. Die Zwei sind nicht auf ihrem Zimmer. Warum kommst du nicht mit in unser Zimmer? Da kannst du sie sehen. Und.... da wir schon so spät haben, könntest du ja gleich bei uns schlafen. Unser Bett ist groß genug.  
  
Überrascht aufblickend folgte Wufei Trowa und als sie das Zimmer betraten, sah er Quatre am Fenster stehen, die zierliche Gestalt des Arabers vom Licht der Sterne erhellt.  
  
Quatre wandte sich um, und blickte tief in Wufeis schwarze Augen, der daraufhin den Blick sinken ließ. Quatre lächelte sanft und lief auf Wufei zu, um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen.  
  
Trowa setzte sich an die Bettkannte und sah zu, wie Quatre den jungen Chinesen umarmte und ihn ans Bett führte wo Trowa die beiden in Empfang nahm.  
  
  
  
Niemand von ihnen sollte in dieser Nacht alleine sein.  
  
  
  
~ Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
there's a magical feeling so right  
  
it will steal your heart tonight ~  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
Ha, mein erster 'normaler Lemon'. Ich wusste doch, dass ich auch mal was ohne Gewalt hinbekomme *fröhlichgrins*. Review, please! 


End file.
